


i & i & i | Threesome

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	i & i & i | Threesome

  * 25+75
  * 和平三批 按理来说有车4辆
  * BGM：[BABY MEET MY LOVER](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=34690395)
  * 大纲 长期出租



 

王子异李爱文是童年好友，李爱文小时候最喜欢扯王子异鞋带。那个时候王子异哭着追着他打，有一次上了中学，十二三岁那样，大夏天晚上的两个孩子穿着老头背心底裤加人字拖，偷偷摸摸在杂物房里听了一盘邓丽君的带子。李爱文不喜欢听，但是王子异专心听邓丽君没理他，李爱文就故意用脚趾头勾掉王子异的人字拖。但是王子异没生气，反而微微笑着看李爱文。李爱文第一次看见王子异这么温柔，不像小时候哭唧唧的样子， 怎么回事，终于长大懂事了吗？

听唱片的时候在打台风，高速风钻进玻璃窗缝，发出了热水壶开了的声音。屋子外狂风暴雨，突然间停电了。吊顶风扇不转了，同时窗外传来一声尖利的打雷声，电光照亮了整个小小的杂物房。

王子异看见李爱文好像打尿震一样全身猛抖了一下，王子异说李爱文演的有点过了，李爱文说我真有点怕，王子异把李爱文鬓角的头发捋到耳后，两只肉肉的大手盖住李爱文的耳朵，告诉他男人不可以害怕打雷，李爱文苦瓜脸点头。

李爱文说我唱歌其实比邓丽君唱的好听。王子异说，那你来啊 。李爱文唱了一首甜蜜蜜，一边唱一边晃着两条小细腿。唱完了李爱文问王子异怎么样，什么感觉，王子异把李爱文两个拖鞋都踢掉了。李爱文着急了，你快说啊。

王子异说，好听，我都有点心痒痒了。那你以后就是我的歌迷了，不准听邓丽君。王子异点头，好 。李爱文笑了出来，这人怎么这么听话，说什么是什么。王子异摸了摸李爱文的酒窝。他在长兄书房隐秘处发现一本叫洛丽塔的书，他看了几页觉得看不懂，现在看着李爱文他突然找到这种感觉。甜甜的酒窝，老头背心的肩带一边歪掉露出圆润肩膀头，短裤因为停电很热被撩到大腿根，腿没有凳子高，在空中晃来晃去。瘦骨伶仃的脚踝让他觉得一只手就可以圈住。房间里好闷热，李爱文把被汗浸湿的刘海往上撩，帮王子异把他的长头发用小皮筋扎起来。王子异觉得自己好像在做梦。

王子异说，你有没有觉得你像小姑娘一样。李爱文说，你想夸我好看就直接说，但是我有鸟。说着把裤筒往胯骨上面提，把自己小兄弟揪出来。王子异觉得气血往头顶上冲，但是要稳住，双手撑在膝盖上定下心来一看，发现李爱文没有毛。李爱文发现了，自豪的说我前几天洗澡的时候自己剃的，有毛真的很不美观，而且撩得我下面痒。你不会难受吗。

王子异咽了口口水 说习惯了就好 李爱文现在这个样子比裸着还勾人 他想起昨天路过长兄房间 看见长兄在跟某歌厅的歌星躺在一张床上 女歌星浑身上下白的不行 长兄似乎特别喜欢 李爱文浑身上下就是调皮小孩在外面玩晒出来的小麦色 他却觉得这样更好看 但他不知道是什么类型的好看 洛丽塔那种类型吗？

外面暴雨似乎有下的更大的趋势 王子异把蜡烛点了起来 李爱文说好热啊 我想把衣服都脱掉 王子异靠近李爱文 悄悄说别 长兄前些年带过小男孩回家 你要多注意 不能养成习惯了 我有扇子 给你扇扇 说着帮他把裤管放回去

李爱文藕节般带着婴儿肥的手臂被烛光烘托得跟年画娃娃一样可爱 汗滴从他的额角滑下来 眼睛眯着 乖乖接受王子异扇给他的凉风 李爱文说明早我想吃黄油加面包 王子异说那都是人造黄油做的 对身体不好 李爱文说 未来大医生说的好有道理 但是我还是想吃 王子异说 我也好想吃你 你给我吃吗 李爱文警惕 你什么意思

李爱文说我卖艺不卖身 还有你为什么学神经诗人的语气 我听不下去 王子异觉得自己吓到他了 就说好吧 又给他扇扇子 可能气温太高了 可能气氛有点微妙 李爱文觉得自己起兴了 伸出一只脚搭在王子异大腿上 先是故意踩他大腿肉 然后看王子异没有反应脚尖溜进王子异的裤腿里面勾他的小小王子异 肉肉的脚趾头捏得王子异很舒服 他把李爱文的凳子挪向自己 手伸进李爱文的裤腿里给他揉

两个人初尝情欲，毫无章法。黑夜给了他们叛逆的力量。  
王子异看李爱文白花花的大腿肉和稚嫩的肉棒，罪恶的感觉冲撞着他的眼球。他揉揉李爱文的囊袋，李爱文被他揉的舒服了，也知道要用脚伺候一下他的蛋蛋。两个人较劲似的不喘气，但其实小脸都憋得通红的了。最后李爱文受不了王子异突然撸他的肉棒先射了出来。王子异把他的脚丫拿开，自己撸了好几下，对着他白白的脚心射了出来。

  
**以上需要车半辆**

 

王子异慌慌张张找了一卷新的卷纸给李爱文擦干净 李爱文一直在用玩味的眼神盯着他 王子异不敢看 少年像欲盛放的玫瑰 也像休憩在玫瑰旁的黑猫 给李爱文擦干净脚趾头的时候他视线一直在往他粉红色的膝盖和腿根瞟 李爱文突然把老头背心撩起来擦头上的汗 王子异看见李爱文软软胖胖的小肚子 忍不住笑出来 他怎么可以既性感又可爱

李爱文成年以后跟王子异一起出国留学，回国后去私立男子学校当英文老师。李弄是被商会会长资助的上进穷学生 很多人都认为李弄是商会会长的干儿子 明面上对他称兄道弟 但李弄心里知道只是为了攀关系而已 场面朋友 他负责演戏就可以 但李弄成绩如果不保持在前2%就不能继续拿到会长的资助，所以最后他还是不能跟成天花天酒地的公子哥们混到一起去，渐渐地李弄就被公子哥们排挤了。李爱文看着李弄自己一个人放学后在教室自习怪可怜的，李弄明明看上去就很孤独，但是李弄偏偏做出生人勿进的气场。正好李弄英语不是很好，他就跟李弄说反正我也是闲人一个，我给你开小灶吧。两个看上去高冷的人发现彼此的性格都很像，聊起天来发现观念没有明显代沟，颇有种忘年交的意思。

秋天快结束了，火红枫叶林的景象早已衰败，天气越来越冷，很多人没上完课就想着要回家，李爱文看这群孩子一脸不想上课的样子就早放学了。李弄还不想走，就聊起天来。李弄说他想看很多英文原版书，但是不好意思开口跟商会会长提要求。李爱文很开心，说我朋友家也有好多原版书，邀请李弄去王子异的家里看书。

王子异看见了李爱文经常提起的那个好学生，今天看见了真人，果然17岁的男孩子就是纯朴得可爱，看上去难以接近，实际上说话做事都特别注意看别人的脸色，居然让他想起了以前的李爱文。李爱文还在不停地跟王子异夸自己的学生怎么怎么好，王子异突然生出一种反感的情绪，李爱文虽然平时不是寡言的人，但是今天有点太热情了。

李弄很喜欢跟李爱文自由交谈的感觉，李爱文离开书房让他自己看书的时候他心里居然觉得空落落的。李弄努力集中精神看了一会儿书，但是还是没有办法聚焦，总是想跟李爱文说话，他发现自己很依赖李爱文，类似于生存需求。王子异走进书房，李弄看见是李爱文的好朋友，恭恭敬敬喊了一声哥，然后他们也聊起天来。李弄发现王子异也是温柔的人，他们交谈甚欢，但李弄总觉得王子异不像李爱文一样跟他契合的好。李弄觉得这更能证明李爱文在自己这里是独一无二的。

王子异把自己手上的书推荐给李弄，说这是李爱文之前推荐给他看的，特别好看，他一下就看完了，他建议李弄放弃手上那本文绉绉的书改看这个。李弄一听李爱文先推荐给王子异的，心里有点吃味，但还是接受建议看了起来。这本书的故事性很强，李弄一下就看到三分之二了，但是他突然看见一张黑白照片。

那张照片是俯拍，位于相片下方、视角位的男人坐在床边，取景框里是他的大腿，看上去18岁左右的李爱文的头躺在男人的大腿上，黑白色也挡不住他脸上的潮红。李爱文穿着高领荷叶边绑大蝴蝶结的长袖白衬衫，似乎没有穿底裤，两条光腿蜷缩着，取景框里有他抬起来的膝盖和半截小腿。拍照片的男人的手臂伸到李爱文两条腿的中间，遮住了他原本应该露出来的下腹部。肢体相交点在取景框外，但是李爱文羞赧的笑容曝光了他们正在做的事情。

李弄反射性看了看书房，没有人。他纠结是要装作无事发生还是把照片带回去。

他决定带回去。看见照片上李爱文的笑容，他知道手持相机的人的角色只能是爱人。李爱文没有对他这样带着羞涩笑过。李爱文对他来说是严师大于益友，是关心他成长的哥哥，也是他刚萌发的初恋寄托的对象。李弄心中对王子异产生了强大的敌意，在他看来王子异是有意为之，但是他偏要把照片拿走看看王子异会做什么。

李弄之后经常隔三差五的就跟李爱文一起拜访王子异的书房，但李弄不仅自己看书，还一定要拉着李爱文一起讨论内容，说自己想带个活字典看书节省时间，李爱文傻哥哥一个，孩子说什么就是什么，就陪李弄一起看书。王子异经常要陪领导应酬吃饭，一个不注意就让他们越靠越近，最后李弄在书房里向李爱文真诚告白，上了李爱文，他也不知道。

 

**以上需要车一辆*2**

 

李爱文没有告诉李弄他跟王子异非同寻常的兄弟关系，也没跟王子异提李弄这个乖学生的新进展。

冬天有一天晚上刮起暴风雪，李爱文觉得李弄这时候再回家不安全，就让李弄留宿。一起吃晚饭的时候王子异发现情势有些不对劲，那两个人的眼神交流变多了，但是没有当面点破。李弄心里也憋着好多问题，但是他不想表现出来的样子被李爱文察觉出来了。李弄洗澡的时候李爱文很不地道的翻了他的书包，发现里面有一盒套套和黑白照片。

李爱文回想自己跟王子异一路相处下来的二十几年，自从那次停电的杂物房里面他们乱搞一回之后，根本压不住年轻的火气，经常两人独处的时候就坦诚抒发自己的欲望。他们搞的最过分的一次是在学校的化学实验室里。这张照片上面虽然有床，但是明显不是家里的床，是化学实验室自带的休息室里面的床。那天王子异说跟领导吃完饭在商场里逛街的时候，买了一件衣服觉得很适合他，非要让他穿。结果上衣穿上了，裤子脱没了，两个人又黏在一起了，最后王子异不知道哪里变出来一个大相机，说留个纪念，李爱文玩的昏了头，就随他去了。没想到王子异也会警告人了。

 

**以上需要车一辆*3**

 

李爱文觉得跟王子异在一起不需要理由，就是因为两个人行动高度默契，想干就干，也不怕丑。多年的相互探索让他们深知轻触哪个区域会激起对方最原始的渴望、揉捻哪个脆弱地会让对方彻底发狂，做一顿下来两个人都毫无保留的凭着了解取悦对方，大汗淋漓，舒爽得很。

李爱文觉得跟李弄在一起也不需要理由，因为李弄直白、真诚，这个深不可测的男孩子愿意老老实实的把自己的秘密讲给他听，他被年轻人的热烈深深打动了。尽管做的时候因为不熟练，他的小兄弟迟迟进入不了状态，但是他愿意为了笨拙的男孩子演出初次动情的状态，一直到最后男孩进入状态，他仿佛也重回少年时代，找回本来应该有的青涩。李爱文觉得这就像是在陪李弄一起坐在苹果树下面，等苹果变红，砸到他们幼稚的脑袋上，然后他们嘻嘻的互相对着笑。

晚上十点多的时候，李爱文把李弄和王子异叫到客厅，让他们坐在沙发上。李爱文站在篝火前，对着圣经开诚布公的说了自己的想法。

所有两情相悦的感觉，无论表现得多么超尘绝俗，都根源于性冲动。我想你们都听说过这句话。

~~因为真心相爱，所以我不想把真心付诸一人。命中注定这个词对应的答案绝不是落在一个人身上。如果你们接受的话，就等于接受本能，我们可以和睦相处。我们的关系可以没有名字，因为没有名字我们也可以享受自由，享受应有的快乐。我发誓，我的真心不会与初衷相悖，绝对不会改变你们其中的任何一个人，我只会看着我们一起成长。~~

~~李爱文说完这番话，手从圣经上撤下来。“你们可以选择离开或者留下，这是你们的道路，我只是提供一种变数。”~~

~~“但是我不会永远等待你们，因为我愿意爱你们，也愿意爱很多个其他人。”     （~~  BULLSHIT

李爱文正要上楼的时候，王子异拉住他的手，说我没问题。

李弄被刚刚的李爱文吓到了，他说的话既正式又荒谬，但他决不允许自己的初恋就这样离开。李弄马上站起来从背后紧紧抱住李爱文，小声讲，我不会走的，你别想甩了我。

 

**以上需要车一辆*4**

 

 

 

王子异用三只手指将后穴撑出一个小小的入口，让李爱文看，“要不要拍照啊，还挺好看的哦” 李爱文脸早已通红。弟弟帮哥哥口，第一次不熟练满脸无辜还被呛到了，李爱文心疼的摸摸他的小脸，让他看看他是怎么给子异口的。 

李弄看得久了觉得王子异在占便宜。为了表示和平相处的诚意，王子异教弟弟怎么玩乳头。弟弟学会了一边亲一边用舌尖舔，李爱文被他们两个一本正经的教学撩得自己给自己扩张。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-肾虚惹。

 


End file.
